<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imposter Among Us by phooykazooi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828068">Imposter Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phooykazooi/pseuds/phooykazooi'>phooykazooi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One of Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Outer Space, Supernatural Elements, how do u tag for this fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phooykazooi/pseuds/phooykazooi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Space is big. It's dark, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One of Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imposter Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the darkness of space, there are things indistinguishable to the human eye. The universe is infinite, and life is not a phenomena unique to planet Earth. The darkness between the stars can hide anything, and there are creatures beyond human comprehension that can slip beneath notice. Sometimes, there are things that look human, but aren’t. You don’t know what they want, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>they want anything at all, but one thing’s for sure: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of those things is on your ship. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am open to turning this into a series and posting short drabbles. This video game is Not Fun on my Anxiety, but the fics it has produced are works of art.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>